1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine and more particularly to a game machine with tamper resistance function.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous game machines, such as craw cranes, which are designed to dispense items or prizes. Generally, craw cranes require the exercise of skill on behalf of the player to maneuver a capturing device, such as a claw which is suspended on a chain over a playing field which has been filled with prizes. Besides the player skill, it is understood that the success rate winning a prize is dependent on several other factors, including operator settings, type of machine, and prizes available (size, density, and distribution). However, it is frustrated to know that a prize may be lost due to a specific crane configuration, which is tricky and extremely unfair to the player. For example, all modern claw machines incorporate some means for the owner to adjust at least the strength of the claw's grip and how closely the claw's fingers pull together. Some machines incorporate a feature called two-level claw power, which, when enabled, causes the claw to at first grip at full strength, but then weaken its grip to the normal level after a brief delay. This can cause the crane to initially pick up the prize, but then drop it.
To increase the fairness and provide a game machine capable of preventing a player from feeling unfairness, another type of game machine is disclosed as shown in FIG. 7, which generally includes a cabinet 1, a controller 11 disposed on a front of the cabinet 1, shelves 12 for accommodation of items or prizes, and a hammer mechanism 13 electrically coupled to the controller 11. An operator can manipulate the controller 11 to control positioning of the hammer mechanism 13. And hitting motion of the hammer mechanism 13 onto the shelves 12 may be translated to vibration of the shelves 12 causing one or more items falling off the shelves 12 and dispensed through a chute 14 into a hatch 15 for collection. However, since the chute 14 is always open at its interior port for receiving items, the machine may easily be tampered by tilting the cabinet 1 to cause the items to fall out of the shelves 12 and through the chute 14 into the hatch 15, causing a big loss for the machine owner.